


9– Thou Shalt Not Bear False Witness Against Thy Neighbour

by blackazuresoul



Series: Covenant [9]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackazuresoul/pseuds/blackazuresoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Ten Commandments– laws or guidelines?</p>
<p>A/N: Obvious religious overtones and some liberties were taken with the interpretation of the Commandments. Darker slants have been firmly nailed into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9– Thou Shalt Not Bear False Witness Against Thy Neighbour

Packaged in a clear bag, a ledger book had been passed from the evidence table, over to the defendant and once it had been set before him, the Magistrate spoke from his bench. “Is this your signature?” he asked and hazel eyes peered at the book then raised his head.  
  
“It is, yes,” he solemnly affirmed then sat back as the evidence was removed to the smaller table just to the right of the docket. William crossed his legs, unseen hands fidgiting with the brim of the hat that laid in his lap. The smartly dressed QC for the prosecution stood, his hands confidently holding the lapels of his robes. William thought the man’s wig sat a tad askew on his head, but managed to quell the want to chuckle.  
  
Behind the balustrade, several people sat to observe the trial and William’s gaze idly scanned the small assembly. In the back, a young man his age in a crisp black suit occupied the corner seat, his grey eyes holding neither sympathy or accusation in their stormy depths. The QC’s tenor broke William’s musings. “Do you deny you were present in the Curie Science Centre on the night in question, Mr. Wordsworth?” he asked.  
  
“I do not, Sir,” William replied and laid his hat onto the table in front of him. “However, I was not the only–“  
  
“M’Lud, my client’s sworn statement testifies that the accused was the only Londinium University student authorised to be present after-hours in the aforementioned Centre,” the QC interrupted, addressing the judge. “Further, Mr. Wordsworth– let it be known– was working on items that were plainly outside the given perimetres of allowable experimentation; as per University code.”  
  
William listened to the evidence that mounted against him and quietly sighed. He was for it, and he knew it! No one seemed to take into consideration that he wasn’t the only one present that night. He was so close to a breakthrough, but something happened. The night prior, he’d driven Isaac insane with his rantings about quantum physics and how his illicit experiment– should it succeed– could change the face of science as they knew it.  
  
Isaac Butler had been apathetic to his rantings over the past month. While they had both conspired and argued theories and facts since they’d met four years ago, Isaac had become distant and was counterpoint to every one of William’s points. It was maddening and Rose never understood how such _good friends_ could sharply debate such insignificant things.  
  
“I also submit that the accused acted with malice of forethought, a plan perpetrated in retaliation of Londinium University’s recent decision to cut Mr. Wordsworth’s funding.”  
  
“Objection!” the defendant’s solicitor cried as he shot from his seat and addressed the bench. “Speculation, m’Lud!” he stated and the judge tapped his gavel twice to call order and passed a glance to the court reporter.  
  
“Strike the last statement from record,” he remarked then turned attention to the QC “Get on with it.”  
  
The council bowed his chin in deference, then continued. “As the court is aware, the unfortunate incident that occurred on the night in question resulted in a single fatality.” The man peered down at his notes. “A Miss Rose Fellowes– Mr. Wordsworth’s fiancée.” In the docket, William felt his heart sink as he thought about the lovely girl that would never share his name. In that instant he felt a twinge and looked up to find Butler’s eyes upon him. He could have sworn he saw the corners of Isaac’s mouth curl in a most sinistre sneer but when he blinked, his former friend’s face was a picture of calm contemplation.  
  
“We would like the due consideration of the offence of involuntary manslaughter added to the offence of criminal destruction,” the QC forwarded and William’s eyes widened.  
  
“I did _not_ kill her!” he pled, his chair now laying on its side behind him. William slammed his hands onto the docket table and his head whipped around to look at the judge. “My calculations were precise, down to the last component.. but I would _never_ kill another human being– especially one I loved!” The Magistrate banged his gavel several times.  
  
“Take your seat, Mr. Wordsworth or I’ll do you for Contempt,” he warned and the bailiff righted the chair before William resumed his place behind the table, his right hand curled firmly around the arm finial. He removed the handkerchief from the top pocket of his suit and was about to nervously wipe his brow, then thought better of it. He fluted the linen square, bent over the back then inserted it back into the pocket. They wouldn’t have the satisfaction of seeing him sweat!  
  
The QC dropped his hands from the lapels of his robe and fixed his gaze on the docket. “Mr. Wordsworth. Regardless as to your proclamations, your careless and illicit acts led to criminal destruction. The facts are before this Court and your testimony has failed to free you from the implication, so unless you have anything to add–“  
  
“I do,” William broke in as he again came to his feet. “I regret the course my research had taken. However, it was never my intent to willfully destroy property and it certainly was not my intent that an innocent life was taken as a result.” He looked at the Magistrate. “I respectfully ask the Court bear that in mind, m’Lud,” he murmured and remained standing as the judge motioned he was ready to pass sentence, only marginally calmer when he noticed the Magistrate didn’t reach for _the black cap_.  
  
“Mr. William Wordsworth. Given the evidence presented to this Court today, I find your guilty of the offence of Criminal Destruction and Involuntary Manslaughter. Five-thousand dinar fine and one year in the Londinium Correctional Prison,” he leveled efficiently and banged his gavel– so let it be done.  
  
The observers stood as the Magistrate did then filed out during William’s custody by the bailiff. Isaac Butler watched them take his former friend through a side door and holding the brim of his hat, he waited until the courtroom was empty before letting a smile grace his face. He approached the bench and with a primly gloved hand, laid a thick envelope on the Magistrate’s table then turned on a heel and exited the room.  
  
Once outside in the bleak Londinium fog, Isaac donned his hat and slid into the waiting limo. “Home, Guderian,” he smoothly commanded and lit a cigarillo as the car pulled from the curb.


End file.
